


Joy to the World

by keylimepie



Series: Christmas Carol 'Verse (Human AU) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Blow Jobs, College Student Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam's college graduation is fast approaching, and he's hoping for some private time with his boyfriend Gabe before he has to go home. Gabe is busy at work, but maybe they can manage to work something out...





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is filling the square for "Coffee Shop AU - Sabriel" for my Gabriel Bingo card.

Graduation week at the university was an especially busy time at the Sugar Shack cafe. Students were scrambling to finish projects and cram for finals, as well as preparing to move out of the dorms for the summer, and the offerings of expertly crafted caffeinated beverages and unique pastries were quite welcome. The recent addition of soups, salads, sandwiches, and more hearty breakfast fare meant that people were staying longer, lingering over full meals. In fact, things were doing so well that Anna was even considering opening a second location, in the residential area on the opposite side of campus. But first, they had to get through the chaos of this next week. 

Gabriel had been working long hours. They’d added two new part-time employees who were able to focus on customer service and barista duties, leaving the more experienced employees to deal with food prep. Gabriel’s specialty was the pastries. Whether he was decorating cookies, or dipping cake pops or baking up perfect platters of chocolate croissants, he was most in his element when he was turning sugar and flour and butter into beautiful treats. 

Sam loved to watch him work. Graduation was fast approaching but Sam was blessed with a relatively small amount of work this last week. Most of his projects had been completed earlier in the semester and his perfect grades were guaranteed. He’d aced the mock trial, written the papers, and now he just waited for Saturday to come when he could don the cap and gown and get his diploma. He spent much of the week sitting in the cafe with laptop and coffee, though really it was all about watching Gabriel’s nimble fingers work that dough. As he kneaded and pinched and spread it out and rubbed the surface with the sweet mixture, Sam had never wanted to be a cinnamon roll so much in his life. 

Maybe it was knowing exactly what it felt like to be under those hands that heightened his response. Just over three months into this relationship and Sam had been the recipient of the expertise of those hands many times. It had only gotten better the more they had gotten to know each other. Gabriel was so good at touching him, he paid attention and listened and learned how to do exactly what Sam liked. They spent more nights together in Gabriel’s apartment than they did apart. 

Sam knew that this summer was going to be difficult. He’d tried to find a job here in Lawrence, hoping to justify moving into an apartment here right away instead of waiting for the fall. But with no nibbles on his job inquiries, he’d had to resign himself to moving back to Sioux Falls for the summer, working at the grocery store where he’d stocked shelves all through high school, and biding his time until it was time to move back for grad school in August. 

Gabriel had already promised a few visits up there this summer - he wanted to spend time with his brother as well - and maybe Sam could manage a few trips to Lawrence. But it would be quite a difference from the togetherness they’d enjoyed. Maybe that was why he was moping around the cafe this week, soaking up every moment of Gabriel. 

Gabriel slid the tray of cinnamon buns into the oven and came around the counter. He dropped into the seat across from Sam and groaned. “Oh god, I think I’m dying,” he whimpered. 

“Poor baby,” Sam said sympathetically. He reached down and lifted Gabriel’s feet into his lap. “You’ve been here what, eight hours already? You must be almost done.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I wish. I have to close tonight, too. I had to swap to get tomorrow off.” 

“Aww,” Sam said. “Well, you are definitely getting a full body massage tonight when you get home,” Sam promised in a low voice, rubbing at his ankles and calves just inside the cuff of his pants. “And whatever else I can do to help you de-stress.” 

Gabe’s eyes lit up, but then his face fell. “Oh crap, I didn’t tell you.” 

“What?” Sam asked, his face scrunching up in worry lines. 

“It’s just that. Uh. So it turns out that our brothers suck at planning things.” 

“I don’t get it.” 

“Neither of them bothered to try to reserve a hotel room for this weekend until, like, last week.” 

“Are you kidding me, there’s no way there are any rooms left for graduation weekend - oh. Oh, no.” 

“Yeeeeah. So, Dean and Cas are actually staying at my place tonight and tomorrow night. I’ve been booted to my own couch. Which is, as you will recall, not very roomy.” 

“Or private,” Sam sighed, his shoulders slumped. “And my roommate is here until Sunday too. No chance of a repeat of spring break week.” 

“Best spring break I ever had,” Gabriel sighed nostalgically. Their private staycation in Sam’s dorm room while his roommate, and most of the guys from the entire building, had been away for spring break had been adventurous and exhausting. 

“Yeah, me too,” Sam grinned. “Guess those memories will have to sustain us.” 

Behind the counter, the timer started beeping. “Gotta go. My buns are hot,” Gabe said. He stood up and walked back toward the kitchen with an exaggerated wiggle. 

“I’ll say!” Sam agreed. Maybe a little too enthusiastically. The girl hunched over the laptop at the next table leveled him an irritated look. Sam shrugged sheepishly and went back to his browsing. 

Gabe popped back by the table some time later, bearing a green tea smoothie and a warm cinnamon roll. “You’ve been here all day and you’ve barely eaten,” he scolded. 

“We can go get dinner after you close,” Sam protested. “It’s your last chance to go on a date with an undergrad, you know.” 

“Mmm, I hadn’t thought about that. Something magical happens when they move that tassel tomorrow, huh?” 

“Exactly. I’ll be a whole new man. Who knows what’ll be different about me?” Sam picked a bit of the pastry and popped it in his mouth. “Thank you. This is good.” 

The evening grew later still, and soon Gabe was shooing the last customers out the door. “Howcome he doesn’t have to leave?” one girl asked, gesturing to Sam. 

“He’s part of the decor,” Gabriel explained. “Isn’t he pretty?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, but a tiny smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. He’d begun packing his laptop up but he was clearly in no hurry. Gabe flipped the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and turned the lock, then bounced over to begin closing out the register. 

“What time do Dean and Cas get here?” Sam asked. 

“I’m counting money, babe,” Gabe said. He counted through the stack of fives, moving his lips. “Thirty-five. Okay. Um. I dunno, probably soonish? I haven’t looked at my phone.” He moved on to the next part of the till, and Sam waited patiently this time. 

Sam waited until Gabriel set down the stack of ones. “It’s just… well, it seems that you and I are… locked in this cafe. Alone.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want any doe-eyed chicks trying to come in and convince me to dirty everything up again to make them their nonfat soy no-whip blah blah.” 

“Gabe… isn’t there a couch in the break room?” 

“Oh yeah there’s… oh. Mmmhm.” Gabriel eyes widened and he hastily shoved the money into the zipper pouch and locked it in the safe. “Sweetheart, you- um, does that work for you? The break room couch?” 

“Gabe, I’ve been staring at you all day, sweating over a hot stove in skin tight t-shirt and jeans, and I’ve been thinking about taking you in about a thousand different ways all over this cafe. The break room couch sounds amazing.” Sam walked toward the counter as he spoke, until he was leaning on it, just on the other side of Gabriel, towering over him. 

Gabe licked his lips and moved to swing the little doorway in the counter open in invitation. Sam stepped through it and stood toe to toe with him. Gabe could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and smell the clean smell of his cologne, so familiar and arousing. Sam reached for him, grabbing him by the hips, but Gabriel backed away reluctantly. “The windows, the windows Sam. Come on.” Though the lights were mostly off and no one was really outside, they were quite visible through the large windows of the front of the cafe, if anyone should care to look in. 

Sam followed Gabriel through the doorway into the back of the cafe and to the break room off to the side. It was a moderately sized room, and it functioned as office space and equipment storage as well. There was an old kitchen table in one corner with a collection of mismatched chairs. In the opposite corner was Anna’s desk and filing cabinet, just under a window. 

Against the long wall opposite the door was the couch. It was fairly large, enough that Sam could lie down comfortably. The three cushions were covered in roughly woven plaid fabric that was just beginning to show signs of wear. It was a good spot for a quick nap during a break, or curling up and watching videos on one’s phone. It was also a good spot for an after-hours hook up. Sam tried to ignore the knowledge of how many times Gabriel had used it for that with others in the past. 

They stood in the center of the room kissing passionately. Sam hadn’t been exaggerating; he’d been thinking about this all day. When Gabe was leaning over the counter frosting the cinnamon rolls, Sam had imagined coming up behind him and unfastening his pants, sliding them down his hips, Sam’s hands smoothing over the rounded buttocks beneath, kneading that soft flesh. When Gabriel had climbed up on a stool to fetch another bottle of chocolate syrup from the high shelves behind the coffee grinder, Sam imagined standing there in front of him, at just the perfect height to suck his cock, Sam’s hands braced on his hips, Gabriel grinding into his face and making those little gasps and whimpers that Sam loved so much. When he had fixed a drink for a customer and Sam watched him spray the whipped cream on it, Sam couldn’t help but think of all the times he’d laid in Gabriel’s bed while Gabe sprayed whipped cream on him and then licked it off. His nipples stiffened at the sound of a spray can now, which was rather interesting considering how much time he spent in this cafe. 

They were soon half undressed, and both frantic with need. Sam quickly stripped off the last of his clothing while Gabriel did likewise, and then they moved together again, stumbling toward the couch. They landed on it with Gabriel beneath Sam and began kissing again. Sam thrust against him, his cock sliding against Gabe’s thigh, slicking it up with precum. It felt amazing. 

“We have no condoms and no lube,” he sighed mournfully. 

“Limits our options a bit,” Gabriel agreed. He ran his hands across the expanse of Sam’s back and kissed his neck. “But I’ll take what I can get at this point.” His cock was pressed against Sam’s stomach, but as he kissed his way to Sam’s collarbone, the more he tasted him, the more he wanted to taste. “Let me suck you off, sweetheart. There’s no mess to worry about if you cum down my throat.” 

Sam groaned as his cock twitched. “As if I could resist that. God, you’re so hot. How do you want me?” 

“Just slide up here, bring me that delicious sausage, Samster.” 

“I will only if you never call it that again,” Sam growled, but he was already crawling up Gabriel’s body. He braced himself against the back of the couch with one arm as Gabe grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him in, sucking him down all at once. He couldn’t take it all in, but not for lack of trying. Sam’s eyes rolled back in bliss as the wet, soft heat enveloped him. Gabe was good at this, so good. Even better as he learned the things that Sam liked. Like the scrape of his fingernails along Sam’s inner thighs as he sucked him. And the freedom to pull his hair and go to town fucking his mouth, knowing that Gabe would pinch his thigh if it got to be too much. Sam pulled back for a moment, letting Gabe swirl his tongue all around the tip and catch his breath a little, and then he thrust back in and let his throat close around him and squeeze him in that softness. It was absolute bliss. He found that the couch was actually quite advantageous for this; in Gabriel’s bed, they had to pile a lot of pillows to get this just right, but here the arm of the couch put his head in just the right spot. And in the bed Sam had to lean against the wall, but the couch back was much sturdier and he was able to concentrate more on the gorgeous man who was sucking his dick. In no time at all, Sam was at the peak. “Fuck, Gabe, Gabe, so good baby, so good,” he whimpered before his cries devolved into wordlessness. The orgasm washed over his whole body, one of the best he could remember. He dropped back to the side weakly as Gabriel braced him and sat up, lest he fall off the couch. Though, Sam would be okay with that; that had been well worth a tumble to the floor at least. 

Gabriel was half-sat up and looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was wild, the smooth bun completely undone and the elastic hair tie hanging somewhere near his ear. His lips were red and swollen. 

“Oh you’re beautiful; let me kiss you,” Sam said. He fell against him and pressed his lips to Gabe’s, tasted himself there. He locked one hand around Gabe’s hardness and began stroking slowly. Gabe wanted a faster pace though; he must be really turned on by all this. He fucked into Sam’s fist, moaning in rhythm with his thrusts. Sam’s lips moved down to his throat and collarbone and sucked bruises into the salty skin there. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

“Sam, your hand feels so good. Love those big hands. You rub me just the right way, sugar.” He moaned as Sam’s grip tightened and his tongue flicked across Gabe’s nipple. 

“Come for me, Gabe,” Sam said. His kisses were moving down across Gabe’s stomach now. He’d intended to take his sweet time getting down there and then finish him off with a blowjob, but Gabe’s whimpers got more frantic and then there was a warm gush over Sam’s hand. “Oh that’s it,” Sam murmured as he continued to stroke him through the orgasm. Sam raised his hand to his mouth and licked it. Gabriel groaned and laid back, still trying to catch his breath. 

In just a few minutes they’d cleaned up and headed out to the front of the cafe. Gabe’s hair was still wild, and both their clothes were rumpled and obviously hastily thrown on, but Sam figured that the walk back to Gabe’s apartment would give him plenty of time to pull themselves together a bit more before they met up with Dean and Cas. When he rounded the corner of the cafe and spotted Dean and Cas peering through the glass door, he let out a yelp. 

“What’s wrong? - Oh. Oh crap.” Gabriel said from behind him. Gabe glanced at his phone on the counter - 7 missed calls. Sam’s phone, still on the table with his laptop, had a plethora of notifications on the screen. 

Sam strode quickly across the cafe and unlocked the door. Dean immediately pushed his way in, followed by Cas. “Oh my god, you two were seriously banging in the kitchen, weren’t you? I am never eating in this place.” 

“We weren’t in the kitchen,” Sam said defensively. 

“I wasn’t going to offer you one of my amazing blueberry hand pies anyway,” Gabe sniffed. 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Blueberry handies? You guys are such freaks.” 

“Don’t pretend you’re not intrigued,” Cas murmured, just loud enough that Sam overheard. Sam cringed. He never wanted to think about his brother’s affinity for pie ever again 

“It’s a pastry, dumbass,” Gabe said. “Although… now that you mention it…” 

“Both of you shut up!” Sam said, pulling his laptop bag over his shoulder. “Yes, we were messing around in the breakroom. Big deal! Can we just drop it and get out of here?” 

They walked the short distance to Gabe’s apartment. Dean and Cas had already parked outside the building, then walked to the cafe when they’d gotten no response from either brother. They gradually shifted during the walk, with Sam walking beside Dean, and Cas and Gabe a few steps behind them. 

“I’m real proud of you, Sammy,” Dean said. “I know it’s gonna be a busy weekend and I dunno if I’ll get another chance for the sappy speech, so… you did good, kid. Graduating with honors, prestigious spot in law school… incredible, Sam. You’ve grown up to be a real good guy, little brother.” 

Sam was stunned speechless for a moment. He and Dean exchanged a look, but it took him a few moments of stammering to get out words. “Thank you. Dean, I couldn’t have done it without my big brother having my back, you know. And… being a good man that I could-” he was choked up with tears and couldn’t finish. 

“Okay, alright,” Dean said. “Let’s save the blubbering for when they give you that paper tomorrow, okay? Tonight I want to order chicken wings and pizza and drink all Gabe’s beer and watch wrestling.” 

Many hours later, Dean and Cas were tucked in Gabriel’s bed. Sam had fallen asleep half-sitting on the couch, and Gabriel was sprawled uncomfortably across him, having been unwilling to wake him up to send him on the long walk back to his dorm. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles still littered the tables, though Cas had at least turned the TV off on his way to bed, as the last one to do so sometime after midnight. 

Dean wandered through this scene on his way to the bathroom in the wee hours of the morning. He grabbed a few blankets from the back of the chair and tucked them around Sam, then as an afterthought he draped one over Gabriel as well. “‘Night Sammy. ‘Night Gabe. Sleep tight,” he murmured to the snoring couple and wandered back to the bed to curl up around Cas. 


End file.
